Make It Last
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Natasha Romanoff nunca acreditou no amor. Afinal, ela aprendeu desde pequena que o amor é uma fraqueza. Que ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um. Mas as vezes nós só precisamos de um motivo para acreditar, e ela finalmente achou o dela. Clint Barton a ensinou que para dar certo, as vezes só é preciso ter um pouco de fé.


_Alguns anos antes._

Natasha Romanoff e Clinton Barton se encontravam jogados no sofá, em meio a uma conversa calorosa sobre o filme que tinham acabado de ver, quando a ruiva disse:

— Por que se importar com o amor se ele nunca dura? — O Arqueiro se calou por um segundo, surpreso com a frase.

— Você acredita nisso? — O homem a questionou. A mulher o encarou indiferente e não foi preciso uma resposta, ele podia ver em seus olhos.

 ** _xxx_**

Em meio a um lago deserto, os dois assassinos desaparecidos a setenta e duas horas contemplavam a água, enquanto refletiam sobre os acontecimentos da última missão. Que fora extremamente perigosa e havia dado terrivelmente errado. Não literalmente, é claro. Afinal, não é qualquer coisa que derruba a melhor dupla da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Apesar das circunstâncias, e da base provavelmente já ter os declarado mortos, eles tinham saído praticamente ilesos, somente com alguns cortes e hematomas. Fisicamente, pelo menos, eles estavam bem. Psicologicamente, por outro lado...

Clint nunca achou a missão plausível, em sua opinião, não era nada sensato a parceira retornar a Rússia, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns dias. Entretanto, ela insistiu e ele cedeu.

Ele estava certo. Foi uma péssima ideia.

Qualquer um que olhasse para ela agora não notaria diferença alguma, porém ele via. O homem podia dizer que apesar da máscara de indiferença, a famosa viúva negra estava abalada, um tanto inquieta. Embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso.

Ele duvidou que ela fosse fazer algo mais do que ficar parada olhando a água, porém Romanoff estava estranhamente sociável. Ela falou sobre as poucas coisas de que se lembrava de sua infância e sobre a última vez que esteve ali. O arqueiro podia dizer com certeza que apesar de tudo, ela adorava aquele país.

Ele se aproximou da mulher e passou seus braços por sua cintura, puxando a para um abraço. Ela não protestou. Ele não se acanhou. Ela continuou a falar e ele a ouvir. Ficaram assim por um pouco mais de uma hora, até decidirem que estava frio demais para continuar ali.

Ela não se desfez do abraço enquanto caminhavam de volta para seu novo esconderijo. E estranhou quando Clint a soltou repentinamente no meio do caminho. Ela não disse nada, mas sentiu desesperadamente a falta do abraço reconfortante. A mulher não teve muito tempo para analisar a situação, porque aparentemente Barton tinha decidido que era a hora perfeita para uma guerra de bolas de neve, acertando-a em cheio.

Natasha adquiriu uma expressão séria por um instante, enquanto se limpava, depois explodiu em risos e deu continuidade a brincadeira. Quando terminaram a guerra e reiniciaram a caminhada, a ruiva falou com um misto de ironia e divertimento.

— Então, a criança quer construir um boneco de neve também?

— Eu não, mas aposto que você quer. — Natasha sorriu e retrucou.

— Sabe, Barton, você transformou em rebelde a filha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado. E ainda tem a ousadia de fazer piadas sem graça? — Ele sorriu, entendendo a ambiguidade da frase e a ignorou.

 ** _xxx_**

A batalha de Mahanttan foi sem dúvida um dos maiores desafios pelo qual a dupla de agentes já passou. Não somente pelos fortes oponentes, mas principalmente pelo fato de que eles foram comprometidos. Sim, eles, não só Barton.

Ao longo dos anos a Viúva e o Gavião desenvolveram uma afinidade tão grande que os dois passaram a ser "eles" mesmo não estando juntos.

Quando Natasha soube o que havia acontecido com ele, ela jurou para si mesma que teria o parceiro de volta, não importava como. Afinal, ela tinha uma dívida com ele, e a Viúva nunca deixa suas dívidas em aberto.

Lutar com Clint foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já fez. Ela estava com medo, não porque ela não podia vencer, e sim porque talvez ela fosse obrigada a dar o último golpe.

Para Barton, não foi muito diferente, exceto que o Arqueiro travava uma batalha interna, onde a maior parte da sua mente gritava parar matar a mulher. A Viúva deu o último golpe, felizmente, não houve a necessidade de ser fatal.

Quando Clint acordou ela estava lá ao seu lado.

O homem estava atormentado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de se culpar, entretanto, Natasha estava lá segurando sua mão, reasegurando de que não era sua culpa, de que eles não foram treinados para lidar com essas coisas, e isso foi o suficiente. Ele se lembra até hoje o modo como ela insistiu em ficar perto dele quando tudo acabou.

No final do verão, mais da metade das coisas coisas dela já se encontravam no apartamento dele. Eles se conheciam o suficiente para saber porque cada um era tão reservado, mas resolveram tentar mesmo assim.

Eles decidiram ficar longe da S.H.I.E.L.D por um tempo.

Infelizmente, ambos tinham contas a pagar e não faziam a menor ideia do que estavam fazendo tentando ter uma vida doméstica. E talvez por isso as coisas começaram a dar errado.

As palavras da ruiva sobre eles serem feitos para dominar o mundo, e não para serem dominados ficaram ecoando amargamente na mente do Arqueiro. Então, quando a briga as duas da manhã aconteceu, Natasha, saiu correndo porque as coisas tinham saído de seu controle, e se preparou para uma despedida, porque era tudo o que ela conhecia.

E para surpresa dela, ele a seguiu.

Alcança-la foi fácil, difícil foram os momentos seguintes.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele a viu chorar, e isso quebrou seu coração. Ela estava totalmente exaltada quando começou a falar.

— Desculpa, eu não posso fazer isso, eu não sei como fazer isso, Clint. Eu não tenho a menor condição de cuidar de uma criança, nenhum de nós tem. Oh merda! Que tipo de vida ela vai ter? Nós nem temos o que se pode chamar de um emprego decente.

Clint nunca se sentiu tão nervoso, ele sabia que só tinha uma chance para convencer a mulher a ficar, e não queria nem imaginar a possibilidade de falhar. Ele sabia que ela estava certa, eles não tinham a menor ideia do que estavam fazendo, todo o futuro a sua frente era totalmente incerto. E ele nunca quis tanto essa incerteza como agora.

O Arqueiro colocou suas mãos no braço da mulher e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

— Tasha, você se lembra de como nós nos sentimos sentados perto da água? Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi você acreditar, e eu sei que você sabe. Toda vez que eu te olho é como se fosse a primeira vez, eu me apaixonei pela filha cuidadosa de um homem descuidado, e você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha. Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha. Sei que as coisas parecem complicadas agora, mas nós podemos fazer isso, você só precisa ter fé em nós. Então, você acredita?

Natasha estava mais calma agora, porém, mesmo assim ainda teve dificuldades em parar as lágrimas e focalizar nos olhos do homem a sua frente, por isso ela desistiu e se enfiou em seus braços em busca de um abraço reconfortante, que ele prontamente ofereceu.

Ela não estava segura sobre a situação, mas também não estava totalmente disposta a desistir, ele muito menos. E palavras não foram necessárias para dizer que eles dariam o seu melhor para fazer isso dar certo.


End file.
